


The Masque of the Red Death

by mashimero



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/pseuds/mashimero
Summary: A gift for DittyWrites as part of the fifth DCEU Exchange! Title taken from Edgar Allen Poe’s story of the same name.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fifth DCEU Fanworks Exchange





	The Masque of the Red Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DittyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/gifts).



> A gift for DittyWrites as part of the fifth DCEU Exchange! Title taken from Edgar Allen Poe’s story of the same name.


End file.
